


Sacrifice

by haruka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Donatello is thinking when they return home after the events in Metalhead Rewired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Sacrifice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Donatello carried all that remained of Metalhead into his room and shut the door. He could hear his brothers' voices as they explained to Splinter what had happened.

"The Kraang kept closing the portal, so Metalhead opened it while we were fighting so that the captured mutants could go home."

"When they were all gone it was our turn, but Metalhead couldn't keep the portal open and come with us at the same time."

"He sacrificed himself for us."

"Where is your brother?" Splinter asked.

"In his room. He's … going to need some time."

Time. Donnie sighed as he gazed sadly down at the robot's head between his hands. If there had been more time, maybe he could have figured out a way for ALL of them to get home safely. He leaned back against the door and looked around his lab. When he wasn't out fighting Kraang or trying to find the lost mutagen canisters, he was usually here, desperately trying to find a retro-mutagen to save April's father and Timothy. He glanced toward the spot where Timothy had stayed before he'd consumed even more of the Kraang chemical and turned into Mutagen Man, breaking out of the lair and running rampant. He'd stopped him, but it was a temporary fix, like everything he seemed to accomplish lately.

He looked down at Metalhead's empty gaze once more. He'd failed Timothy, Mr. O'Neil, and now his best friend. What good was all his intelligence if he could never follow through on anything when everyone needed him the most? He wrapped his arms tightly around what was left of Metalhead and saw the first tear drip onto the flat surface.

A knock came at the door behind him. "Donnie, it's Raph."

He swiftly wiped his eyes. "Not now."

"Yeah, now. Listen, I know how you feel, okay? Spike was there."

Spike. Formerly Raphael's pet turtle, now named Slash and hellbent on destroying anyone who kept Raph from joining up with him as a vigilante. He'd helped Raph out when they were fighting the Kraang just now, but it didn't change how Raph's best friend was gone, replaced by a monster.

"I miss him, you know? Every day. Not the way he is now, but before. I'll never get that back."

"If I wasn't so useless at creating a retro-mutagen, maybe you could," Donnie murmured. He walked over to his desk and put Metalhead's remains on it, feeling himself tear up again as he remembered his little friend giving him a thumbs up just before he was blown to bits.

Hands fell on his shoulders. Raph had come in uninvited, but what else was new?

"Don't beat yourself up, okay? This wasn't your fault. If you hadn't made Metalhead sentient, he wouldn't have known to keep the portal open and we all would have died. You both saved us."

"I didn't save him," Donnie whispered. "Or Mr. O'Neil, or Timothy." He looked at Raph over his shoulder as fresh tears slid down his face. "Or Spike. I'm sorry, Raph. I'm so sorry." His voice hitched and his big brother wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, man," he promised, patting Donnie on the shell as he cried, blinking back tears of his own. "I was wrong before. I WILL get Spike back, because I know you'll keep trying and someday you'll get that retro-mutagen made."

"He's right, Donnie," came Leo's voice from the doorway. "We all believe in you."

"For sure, dude!" agreed Mikey. "You just gotta believe in yourself!"

Donnie couldn't answer as emotion had overtaken him. He was grateful beyond words to be embraced by his brothers as he took one more look at Metalhead. I'll do it, little buddy, he vowed silently. I'll rebuild you AND I'll find the retro-Mutagen. Just watch me.

\--

(2014)

TMNT characters are not mine.


End file.
